Dear Miranda
by glasswrks
Summary: Lena writes to Miranda. I would consider this an AU piece as it differs from the actual storyline. You should read "Broken Promises," first, and know Miranda is a teenager and it's not Maggie Friendly. A 12 part series.
1. Dear Miranda

"Dear Miranda"

By A.M. Glass

**Rating:** (US) T / (AUS) PG / (UK) 12A

**Copyright:** February 17th, 2005

**Couple: **Bianca/Lena and Lena/ Miranda and not the way you may think.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _"All My Children,"_ belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Note:** Hmm, I not exactly sure what to say about this small piece so I'll leave it up to you. After thinking about it for a moment or two, I guess you could call this a sequel of sorts to "Broken Promises" although it was not meant to be part of a series, someone told me it could work as one.

**2****nd**** Author's Note:** January 8, 2012. It has been a very long while since I have read this and I decided I should post it here, in case I ever decide to shut down my website. What started off as a single entry ended up being a twelve part series of stories. This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame.

* * *

><p>To: TripleMMM<p>

From: Lkundera

Subject: Apology.

Hello Sweetheart,

I hope you are well. I am sure you know by now that your mother has contacted me about the incident last week.

Miranda, you know as well as I do, you can not live with me. Your mother *needs* you.

And as you are not speaking with her at the moment and the fact she has taken your phone privileges, I can only contact you this way.

Listen to me very carefully Miranda Mona Montgomery – yes, I have as you have said in the past, "full named you". You *must* do as your mother says.

She *loves* you very much and probably understands much more than you realize.

Sweetheart, if you do not apologize to her you may not be able to come out and visit me at the end of summer. I am not saying that your mother would punish you that way I am simply saying she could. Besides, she has all the rights in the world to do so and you know it.

I would miss our time together Miranda – so for me? Please tell her you are sorry. But, do it if you really mean it. Do not do it to get out of trouble, she will know.

Miranda, Bianca has been miserable ever since the argument if our last phone call is any indication.

We – you and I have spoken in the past, know that I hurt when your mother does and this is killing her.

And if this is part of some plan to get us back together, it will not work sweetheart.

I am not in a place in my life where I could begin to think about your mother...

I know its something you have wished for – especially after all the stories your Aunt Kendall has filled your head with.

Miranda, I have never spoken down to you, you know that I believe you to be a very bright young woman and I treat you as such. So it will come as no shock to you as I have already told you since the day years ago when I bumped into your mother and Maggie in Paris...

Never mind, that is water under the bridge.

*Please* apologize to her.

I love you,

Lena.

The End


	2. Re: Apology

"Re: Apology"

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** February 21st, 2005

**Rating:** (US) T / (UK) 12A / (AUS) PG

**Couple:** Mentions of Bianca/Lena Maggie/Bianca.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _"All My Children,"_ belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Note:** This a sequel to "Dear Miranda" and it does have some slight non-friendly "Maggie" moments.

**2****nd**** Author's Note:** January 8, 2012. It has been a very long while since I have read this and I decided I should post it here, in case I ever decide to shut down my website. What started off as a single entry ended up being a twelve part series. This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame and Miranda is a teenager in this, so it is set in the "Future."

* * *

><p>To: Lkundera<p>

From: TripleMMM

Subject: Re: Apology.

Bonjour Mama Lena,

Yes, as you can see I'm working on my French. I know I should be practicing Polish, but I'll only do that with you. Besides, Mom hasn't really learned anymore and I think she gets jealous when we speak to each other as she can't keep up. : )

I know you've told me before *not* to keep throwing it in her face, your words, not mine. But sometimes it's just too easy and it's rather difficult *not* too.

Mama Lena.

Gosh, when are you going to let me call you Mom for crying out loud?

Will it take a miracle?

A proclamation from Pope?

I hear she's a soft touch... I know, I know, no more religious jokes.

Never mind, I'm sorry...but you know how much I love you? You *are* my other mom no matter what happened between you two.

I know Mom wishes we could be the family we should have been. At least "Aunt" Maggie isn't around anymore. Thank God. : )

I can't understand what Mom saw in her in the first place...personally, I don't think she liked me. But then, no one could read Shakespeare the way you do.

Maybe "The Tempest" is being performed somewhere nearby? We could go see it? Maybe?

When we got home perhaps you could tell me my bedtime story and *no*, I'm not too old for those. You know how much I love listening to it.

And if I have to remind you... refresh your memory I will. It's the one where you and Mom are together, before Grandma Paulina got sick. I really miss her Mama. I'm glad I got to see her before it was too late. Have I ever thanked you for that? If not, thank you very much.

Anyway... you could tell me how you and Mom were on the couch in the apartment and Mom was resting her head on your lap while you read "The Tempest" to her or rather us and that's when Mom came up with my name.

Every time you tell it, I'm always left with a feeling... an ache you might say to have been there... yes I know I *was* there, but I wish I had the chance to actually *see* you two together... the way it should have been.

It's not fair!

I didn't cause any of this to happen, but sometimes I wonder what you and Mom's life would have been like if I hadn't...

I've got to go Mom's calling me.

Before I leave, let me answer your unasked question: Yes, I apologized to her.

I don't see what the problem was in the first place. It isn't as if Maggie's here anymore. So I called her fish face... big deal.

Admit it Mama, she looks like a fish at times.

I've got to hurry we're on our way to visit Grandma Erica and Grandpa Jack.

I'll tell them you said hello. I haven't pushed about the vacation. I'll wait and see.

Hopefully Mom will let me use the phone later and I'll call?

Love you Mama,

Miranda

The End


	3. Hello

"Hello."

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** February 23rd - 25th, 2005.

**Ratings:** (USA) T / (UK) 12 / (AUS) PG

**Couple:** Mentions of Bianca/Lena.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Note:** This is a direct sequel to both "Dear Miranda" and "Re: Apology". You will also have to have read "Broken Promises" as I have made a reference to something that happened in it.

**2nd Author's Note:** This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame. Miranda is a teenager.

* * *

><p>To: TripleMMM<p>

From: Lkundera

Subject: Hello

I am sorry I have not replied sooner, I have been very busy at work and there times when I am simply too exhausted to do anything else but have a bath and go to bed.

However, I do not want you to *ever* think I do not have time for you. You are *very* important to me and you know it. You are such a part of my life that I do not know what I would do without you in it. So, you will forgive me?

I hope your visit to your grandparents went well. How are they? Will you let your grandmother know that I have received the package in excellent condition, as I said before I have been very busy and I have not had a chance to speak with her.

Knowing you, you are wondering what it is, but that young lady is a surprise I hope to give you while your visiting on your vacation. I am very happy that your mother has given permission for you to come. I can not wait to see you again. Pictures simply do not do you justice. You have grown into a beautiful young lady.

With all the pictures I have on you on my desk and at the house, it is not surprising that most of my friends are actually anxious to see you again as well. I am sorry I probably should not go on like this. I can see you blushing already.

Talking about pictures, thank you for the ones you have sent. Yes, your mother has remained a very beautiful woman and I can hear your grandmother taking all the credit for it.

Ah, speaking of your mother, she called me last night. I am very worried for you Sweetie. Are you sure you want to learn how to skydive? Your mother practically had a heart attack when she told me.

Now tell me truthfully, is this something you really want? Or is this just another way to make your mother older before her time?

If it is something you want, I will talk to her, but do not expect me to be on your side one hundred percent even I have my doubts about this Miranda.

My heart would be in my throat the entire time I was by your side, because understand this, I will *not* allow you to do this alone. There is no way I am going to allow you to jump out of a plane without me.

So, do me a favor think about this very carefully. There, I am done with my lecture.

Moving on, I have been trying to reach your Aunt, if you see her before I am able to contact her would you tell her something for me?

Tell her: "Your it."

She'll understand.

How are your studies going?

I know I do not need to ask you about math, I am *very* proud of you sweetheart, making the honor role. Your mother told me all about it and I have to say that it is not every car here that has a bumper sticker saying, "My Child is on the honor role at Pine Valley High."

I wish you were here so I give you a hug and hold on for quite some time until you complained: "Air becoming an issue!"

I think Willow? would be tickled to learn; if she actually existed, that you have grown fond of that saying.

You know I will not watch the DVD's without you. Besides, you are the one who is always asking questions about...

Hold on, I will be right back the phone is ringing.

Sweetheart I am on my way. I will be on the next flight out. Be brave for me Miranda, Mama will be there, I am sure your mother is all right.

I love you both,

Lena.


	4. Mama

"**Mama."**

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** February 26, 2005

**Ratings:** (USA) T / (UK) 12a / (AUS) PG

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to the following stories, "Dear Miranda," "Re: Apology," and "Hello."

**2nd Author's Note:** This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame. Miranda is a teenager.

* * *

><p><em>I have decided to write down what has happened since I arrived. The flight was hell. I was a nervous wreck the entire time. I had no contact with anyone since Miranda's frantic call to me last night.<em>

_Last night?_

_Dear God, my life has been turned upside down in a matter of hours. I had to take an emergency leave of absence, as I was not sure how long I needed to stay in Pine Valley._

_Fortunately, as I travel for business meetings, my passport was in order and I paid the outrageous price for the ticket. I am not complaining, I would pay any price, I only wish I could have gotten here sooner._

_I was exhausted when the plane finally landed, picking up the rental car I had reserved, I tore out of the airport like a bat out of hell and the speeding ticket did not help my disposition at all. I have to remember to pay this before I leave._

_When I reached the hospital, I did not expect what happened to happen. Miranda was there sitting on those hard plastic chairs that seem to be a staple of any hospital setting. She was staring at the floor, when she heard the doors slide open she looked up._

_She was in my arms before I knew it. Her face was red; her eyes swollen from crying no doubt. There was nothing I could do for her except hold on and whisper nonsensical words while I glanced at the people Miranda rightfully called family._

_Erica was there, Jack was holding on to her. This has taken a toll on her. She looks older as if the years had finally caught up to her. Reggie, who decided to follow his father's footsteps has become the district attorney, was also there. I did not see Kendall or Lilly at first._

_My heart broke when Miranda finally looked up I tried to wipe the tears away with little luck. Her voice broke when she said, "I knew you'd come Mama."_

_I did not correct her this time._

_This time I acknowledged what Miranda had always; always believed: I am her other mother._

_Her Mama._

_I barely hear Ericka thanking me for coming. I believe I nodded, I simply held on to my daughter, kissing the top of her head from time to time._

_Kendall finally came in, she was holding coffee cups. It seems as if Lilly had been left with Greenlee. She had seen Bianca when she had first come out of the ambulance. Jack decided it was too much for her and Greenlee volunteered to take care of her._

_Miranda was in no shape to tell me what had happened so I asked Kendall; Kendall whom has been the truest friend I have ever had in my life and I would not want it any other way._

_It was a simple accident, an accident that brought us; our worlds to a stand still._

_Everyone's life turned upside down by a bar of soap._

_I held onto Miranda tighter as Kendall finished._

_My darling little girl, I would have done anything to have spared her this. Her life has been fraught with so much; to have found Bianca on the bathroom floor._

_Apparently there was so much blood Miranda had thought at first her mother had died, I do not know what I would have done had I found Bianca so still. Yet my baby had the peace of mind to call 911 and followed the instructions they gave her over the phone._

_Miranda finally left my embrace, muttering "Air becoming an issue." I smiled to myself. I do not think she realized she said it._

_Taking my hand in hers, without saying another word she led me from the waiting room._

_If I thought the flight was too long it was a blink of an eye compared to the elevator ride. I licked my lips, my heart started racing. I hesitated once the door opened, if it had not been for Miranda's gentle pull, I probably would have stayed inside._

_We walked down the hall; what is it about hospitals and darkened hallways? Miranda stopped in front of a door and I knew this was it. Behind this piece of wood lay the woman I had almost died for. Would probably still die for._

_Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open._

_I think I gasped as I entered, Miranda told me it was okay. The doctors had said the bruising would eventually fade away. Right now it was horrendous. Bianca's beautiful face marred._

_How could that shade of purple exist?_

_I hear the beeping of machinery in the background, letting me know that she is still with us. I know I should not worry, Bianca has the best care money can buy. I walked over to her, frightened of making too much noise. I did not want to disturb her. I am not sure when I picked up her cool hand, but it was in mine and I could not stop myself from kissing it._

_Miranda told me that the doctors had said the results of her mother's Cat Scan had come back negative and there was no sign of a subdural hematoma._

_Those words scared me. The thought of Bianca bleeding…_

_Apparently Bianca should be coming around they had taken turns keeping her awake when she finally regained consciousness after arriving at the hospital. As the night wore on the doctors told them that the worse had passed and Bianca could rest._

_Erica came into the room telling Miranda that it was time to go, that she should try to sleep._

_I know now for certain, my daughter is a Kane._

_I am surprised how skillfully she argued with Erica. I held my hand up when she looked in my direction. I would not join this battle. I might agree with Erica but I knew by simply looking into Miranda's soulful eyes, I would deny her nothing._

_That was two hours ago, now, Miranda is finally asleep. She is been restless; calling out. I speak to her in Polish, she calms down._

_I wish I could._

_Looking at the discoloration on Bianca's face; I knew it could have been much worse. It has made me re-think things about my life; about Miranda and Bianca._

_Miranda is waking up._

The End


	5. Waiting in Silence

"Waiting in Silence."

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** February 26th, 2005

**Ratings:** (US) T / (UK) 12A / (AUS) PG

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Note:** This is fifth story in what I might have called my E-Mail series, except I've diverted from e-mail for "Mama," and this one. Let's just say that this story follows these ones: "Dear Miranda," "Re: Apology," "Hello," and "Mama." One last thing, Miranda calls Bianca either Mom or Mommy, depending on the situation.

**2nd Author's Note:** This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame. Miranda is a teenager and it's not Maggie Friendly.

* * *

><p><em>Mommy,<em>

_Mama said this might help me while I'm waiting for you to wake up. You've been in the hospital for the pass three days and Grandma has been crying off and on since then, although she tries not to show it._

_I know you two have had your problems in the past but I know that Grandma loves you very much. Grandpa Jack hasn't left her side and does everything for her. He made sure she had whatever she needed so she wouldn't have to leave you._

_I don't think Grandma really knows how much she needs Grandpa Jack in her life._

_Uncle Reggie stayed as long as he could – but he has that case he's trying in court and there was no way he could get a postponement on such short notice._

_He wanted me to make sure I told you that he expects to see you up and around. He said something about a pick-up game you owe him._

_Did you actually try to play basketball against Uncle Reggie? Where was I when this happened?_

_Greenlee and Simone have by a few times and they have told me not to worry about you, that you're stronger than any stupid bar of soap._

_I know you're wondering about Aunt Kendall, she's been here almost as much as Mama. They left a few minutes ago to give us some time alone. They both think it's important I'm here when you wake up, so you'll see someone familiar and won't get scared._

_You don't get scared Mommy. They don't know you like I do._

_The doctors have run a few more tests as you haven't woken up like they said you would._

_Grandma and Mama were having fits – although Mama's classier about it._

_Grandma was going on and on about who you were – who she is and that they had better get their act together – blah – blah – blah._

_Mama said something to Grandma, who nodded and went to find Grandpa Jack._

_You could tell the doctors thought Mama had stepped in to save them from Grandma's rant. Oh Mommy, you should have seen it._

_Mama leaned forward, smiling all the while and told them something._

_I don't know what it was, but BOY – you should have seen them. The blood drained from their faces and all they did was nod their heads up and down so fast it reminded me of those bobble-headed dolls Maggie liked so much._

_You know the ones that look like..._

_Umm, I think I'll just keep the rest of that thought to myself. I'd hate to think you might read this and see I've written something bad about someone you cared for – why? I don't know._

_One day Mom – we have to have a long talk about her._

_A really long talk._

_Anyway, getting back to "Take charge Lena" that's what Aunt Kendall called her when the doctors rushed out of the room., they looked in my direction as they left. I'm kinda wondering if they were hoping I was old enough to make decisions for you, this way they wouldn't have to deal with either Mama or Grandma._

_Of course that's when Aunt Kendall decided to tell them they had to clear the rest of your medical treatment with Mama._

_"What are you talking about Kendall?" Mama asked._

_Grandma asked her the same thing._

_Well, I guess you never had Aunt Kendall get rid of the power of attorney you and Mama had drawn up all those years ago when you were still together._

_Mama said she couldn't believe it and promptly sat down rather hard on the nearest chair, her head in her hands muttering things in Polish, I'm not allowed to think, let alone say._

_Aunt Kendall explained that you had asked her to hold on to it, "just in case."_

_Talk about planning for a contingency Mom._

_Does that mean you never had one with Maggie?_

_You really have to wake up._

_The heart monitor went off... a nurse came in and checked you out. Some lead came loose. She said you were all right – not to worry, it happens all the time._

_How can I not worry? You're my Mother. I still need you._

_I'll be right back._

_I'm back. I've been doing some thinking about Mama._

_You know how I feel about her – don't you Mommy?_

_How I would call her Mama Lena – well, if you ever read this, you'll notice that I've been calling her Mama._

_She usually corrects me about it, not this time – she hasn't said a word, neither has anyone else._

_So – you two have got to talk and start working on things. I'm not naïve enough to believe that you'll both end up together as if by magic, but you could at least make an effort._

_Mommy, Mama hasn't left your side since she got here two nights ago. She washes up in the bathroom and both Grandma and Aunt Kendall have tried talking her into getting some sleep – that she isn't doing you any good if she collapses before you wake up._

_Mama would have none of it._

_She said in no uncertain terms that she would rest soon as you woke up and she made sure you were okay._

_Right now her place was with us. They stopped trying after that._

_Do you know she talks to you when she thinks I'm sleeping?_

_She misses you so much, you can hear it in her voice – but she's hurt. I've asked her before, what happened between you two – besides what Maggie told me._

_I bet you never knew that while you were at work, Maggie was filling me in on your past._

_All of it._

_Yes Mom – I know all about dear old "Dad."_

_She spoke about him. What he did to you. How Mama worked for him._

_Everything._

_I hope he's rotting._

_I wanted to talk to you about it but Fish... Maggie told me not to. She said it would break your heart bring either him or the worse night of your life up again._

_Is it true you thought about having an abortion?_

_I... I think I can understand why you'd want to –but then I realize I might not be here – writing in Mama's journal if you had decided to go through with it.._

_I guess I don't have to tell you how happy I am that you decided to have me – let alone keep me._

_There's something I need to know. Did Maggie ever love you?_

_With all the things she told me about you, I'm surprised you trusted her, let alone had anything in common with her. I know how you value your privacy and she basically spilled her guts._

_I know about Frankie – I'm sorry she's dead. Maggie said Frankie meant a lot to you, but Mom... EWWW! How could you? I don't understand why... no, maybe I do. Maggie did show me Frankie's picture – identical twins... hmm, I wonder what your therapist would think about this little nugget of gold._

_She brought up other things..._

_Funny thing was, they didn't match what Aunt Kendall told me._

_She said that Maggie had shot you down a few times, telling you point blank she wasn't gay. On the other hand, Maggie said she had stepped aside when you started having feelings for Mama – that she didn't want to keep you from finding love, even if it wasn't with her._

_Excuse me, but that's the biggest crock of sh... merde, I've ever heard. Yes, you can tell the French lessons are paying off._

_Maggie went on – how Mama's suicide attempt was just her way of getting you back after you had broken up with her._

_Is she out of her mind?_

_When I asked Aunt Kendall about it she... she couldn't believe it. She looked surprised Mom._

_I haven't spoken to Mama about it. It's in the past and it doesn't change how I feel for her. I'm happy she didn't succeed, but I'm also very sad to know she found herself in a very dark place with no way out._

_I went to the local church and lit a candle - I'm not sure if it does anything, but I said a silent word of thanks for Aunt Kendall. If it hadn't been for her and Boyd going to see Mama..._

_I kinda felt better when I left, maybe that's all there's to it?_

_You know I'm going to tell Mama this journal stuff works. I think I might keep this up, maybe I'll write about when we lived in Paris and the first time I saw Mama in person and not the photograph you have of her at the baby shower._

_I'm getting sleepy, so I'll end this here._

_Wake up soon Mommy – I miss and need you, so does Mama._

_Miranda._

The End.


	6. Kiddo

"Kiddo"

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** February 27, 2005

**Ratings:** (US) T / (UK) 12A / (AUS) PG.

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Note:** This follows "Waiting In Silence," the fifth story in the series. And it is written in Kendall's POV.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mimo,<em>

_I shouldn't have looked at what you'd written in Lena's journal – but you know me – so – get over it. It's not like you wrote that you were having sex... and believe me missy, you'd better not be or you won't have me to answer to, nah, you'll have to answer to "Mama."_

_Now that I've given you something to think about, let me say thank you. If you hadn't acted the way you did when you found your mother – I don't like to think what could have happened._

_So, thank you so much for being the bright kid that you are. Yes I've told you that before and yes, I know your fifteen going on thirty-two, but you'll always be a kid to me._

_As I've gotten that off my chest, let's get to you. Girl – you've got issues – ones you didn't need heaped onto your shoulders so young. Especially since it was Maggie that told you and not your mother._

_I couldn't believe when I read what you'd written. I swear if I had fish – you know you'll need to tell me the rest of that word, I bet it's better than "bobble head" - if I had her in front of me, I'd wring her scrawny neck and she'd be in the hospital bed and not your mom._

_She had no right – none to tell you any of this, this was something your mother should have spoken to you about by now._

_Trust me when I say when your mother gets out of here, we are going to have a lovely chat about things._

_Miranda, you have to know that your mother – both of them love you so much that they'd do anything for you. Here's the thing though – grown up time and I'm sure you can handle it._

_Miranda, you can't ask your mom about Lena's suicide attempt, as far as I know, your mom doesn't have a clue. It's something Lena has to tell her._

_You're right – Lena was in a dark place at that moment. It was around the time she learned your mother was pregnant with you._

_Now, listen up and listen good..._

_Don't go half cocked thinking your Mama doesn't love you. Never, ever doubt she would give her life for yours without a second thought._

_But back then, she was in so much pain, they both were. I've told you most of their story, the good, the bad and the ugly._

_Well, this would definitely fall into the bad/ugly category._

_This and the rape were things I couldn't tell you about and I hope you'll understand that I wouldn't have kept it from you if I didn't have any other choice._

_Lena... Lena was heartbroken when she heard about your mother's pregnancy. She blamed herself for it. She thought it was her fault – if she hadn't worked for Michael Cambias, your mother wouldn't have been attacked._

_I don't think she would have listened to reason; she was so messed up._

_How could she not be, she had fallen in love for the first time in her life and she took what happened to your mom as a sign she wasn't worthy of her or it._

_She had no one to turn to and she did what she did. She's told me she regrets it and would never allow herself to get to that point. She knows she has people who care about her now and what the affects would be if she ever considered doing it again. So don't worry about her. She has too much to live for now._

_The more I think about it, the more I want to find Maggie Stone and wring her neck. God help her if either Erica or Lena find out. Not that I'm suggesting you'd tell them, no not me._

_I have to admit one thing though – Maggie was a mess during the whole time the rescue team was looking for you. We wouldn't learn for almost a year that they were looking in vain._

_But, she didn't feel the same for you that Lena did._

_Mimo, you were it for her._

_She'd put all her hopes and dreams for a better life on you. You were her chance to make up for the past – for a life with your mom. The happily ever after – it was in her grasp..._

_Damn that storm!_

_Do you have any idea how much this family HATES them?_

_Miranda, if you could have seen Lena – how happy she was when your mom finally woke up. You remember I told you she had a difficult delivery and it was touch and go for her._

_Lena was so happy, she came out to tell us the good news and in seconds we took it away from her. I guess you can say this was beginning of the end._

_Although they had started dating again and the sparks were there, this took something from them, something that they couldn't get back._

_Your mom has said that Lena was her rock, the person she could count on to always be there for her. But when Lena needed your mom..._

_Well you know what happened._

_And I'm sure you could fill in the gaps I have._

_It took a while to find out where she was staying in Prague and I called her. She's told me I was the last person she expected to hear from. Well, we started meeting without telling your mother – it was her condition and not wanting to lose her as a friend, I accepted._

_You can't imagine how thrilled I was when she called me and said she'd met you while she was on a business trip in France._

_I tried to pry her for information, more than how beautiful you were – I told her of course you're beautiful. You're a Kane/Montgomery/Hart. I know I'm taking liberties – see my lawyer, your Uncle Reggie._

_I don't know what happened when she saw you guys, she wouldn't tell me – but I knew something did._

_I was hurt when she wouldn't tell me. I'm over it, but back then I thought we'd grown close enough for her to know I wouldn't hurt her – that she could trust me. I was kinda surprised to see how much it bothered me, but don't tell her that, she'll get a swelled head._

_What ever happen it wasn't too long afterwards that Maggie became a thing of the past. I thought as soon as she was outta there, Bianca would finally realize that Lena was the one – the only one, her soul mate._

_Yeah, that's right, I said soul mate._

_Quit laughing kid._

_If I ever needed any proof that they exist – all I'd have to do is look at your parents._

_Sure they've had their problems – still do – but answer me this: Why haven't they found someone else? Hmm?_

_Yes your mother's been on dates, so has Lena, but they never went anywhere._

_Lena would say that she wasn't interested – she had too much work – blah – blah – blah._

_I won't bother telling you your mom basically says the same thing._

_Deep down, I think they're still waiting for the other to make the first move. They're just too scared to do it._

_Okay, Lena's bitchin' at me for writing in the journal she bought you, telling me to buy my own – right._

_You'll let me sneak a peek now and then won't you? If not, at least hide it somewhere I can find it, then no one's the wiser._

_One last thing:_

_You're the best thing to happen not only in Lena and Bianca's lives but mine too – love you kiddo._

_KH_


	7. Lost Time

"Lost Time."

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** February 27th – March 1st, 2005

**Ratings:** (USA) T / (UK) 12a / (AUS) PG

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Notes:** This is the seventh story in the series that started with "Dear Miranda." You'll need to have read "Kiddo" prior to this as it picks up afterwards. This story is different in its tone from the others, there is cursing involved.

* * *

><p><em>It looks like mom won't be the only one in the family sporting a shiner. Grandma and Aunt Kendall are making a fuss. Grandma's saying that one of Enchantments products could cover it without a problem. Aunt Kendall saying Fusion has a better product.<em>

_They're going back and forth, so I thought this was the best time to write, while they figure out what product to use._

_Of all the days for hell to brake loose, it has to be when Mom finally wakes up._

_It all started after Mama left to get me something to eat in the cafeteria. She'd asked if I was hungry – I told her kind of and she said she'd be right back._

_Grandma and Aunt Kendall weren't here at the time they arrived about twenty minutes ago. They told me not to worry Grandpa was waiting for Mama at the police station. Everything would be just fine and Uncle Reggie would take care of things._

_If it weren't for the ice pack I'm holding on my eye, I'd swear I'm having the oddest dream._

_I'm not sure who's more surprised, Mama or me._

_Would anyone blame me?_

_I mean, never in a million years would I have thought I'd ever see Fish Face again – and as this is my journal I can write whatever I want to in it. So, Aunt Kendall, now that you know what I didn't write down earlier, will you close the book now?_

_I'm going to hope that she did._

_Getting back to Fish Face – she showed looking for Mom._

_At first I didn't recognize her – oof. The years haven't been good to her. God, I don't think I've ever seen that shade of blonde? before._

_And those what – twenty- thirty pounds haven't helped either. I guess after eating all those Nachos from BJ's finally caught up to her._

_Mom on the other hand has gained probably fifteen pounds – but it looks good on her and Grandma's told me she thinks Mom looks wonderful. Which confuses me considering Grandma still looks like she did when she was younger – I would have thought that she would have said something about it – hmm._

_Anyway, I didn't know who she was until she said, "Hiya Squirt."_

_As soon as I heard those words, I was transported back to a time when I was too young to stand up for myself._

_Back when Fishy would whisper in my ear when Mom wasn't looking: "You're nothing but a squirt – that's all it took to make you – Squirt."_

_I didn't understand what she was telling me back then..._

_I think I'm gonna throw up..._

_I had to step out of the room for a minute I needed air._

_After the bitch said that, I turned towards her and said, "Aunt Maggie?" It slipped out before I had a chance to stop myself and I cringed as soon as I said it._

_"Where's your Mom?"_

_I told her Mom was in her room resting and stupidly I pointed down the hall._

_She stepped away from the nurse's station and towards Mom's room when I reached out: "You can't see her."_

_"Watch me squirt."_

_I ran past her and stood in the doorway, my arms folded across my chest. She told me to move out of the way._

_"No."_

_That's when she grabbed my arms and seeing the bruises that have started forming; I'm guessing it'll be long sleeves for a while._

_She said, "Listen up runt."_

_This makes me laugh as I'm about five inches taller than her now – I didn't laugh when she said it though._

_She made me feel like a kid again._

_"I'll see your Mom whenever I want."_

_She pulled me away from the door – I wasn't expecting her to and I'm embarrassed to say I stumbled over my own feet and fell – hitting the side of the chair Mama had brought to sit on when she thought I wanted or needed privacy with Mom._

_I'm pretty sure I said "Shit!" – after crying out something wholly original like "Ouch!"_

_I heard a crash down the hall and I turned my head and looked._

_"Still as clumsy as ever huh? What are you smiling at?" she asked me._

_I pointed._

_I heard her say one word: "Lena?"_

_As Mama was down the hall I couldn't make out what she was telling the nurses except she yelled "NOW!" and the charge nurse picked up the phone and started dialing._

_The next thing I know, Maggie's pressed up against the wall, her arm pinned behind her back and Mama's saying: "Don't you ever touch my daughter again!"_

_Talk about your Lifetime movie moments._

_Maggie was struggling to get out of Mama's hold, telling her to "Let go of me."_

_"If you ever touch my daughter again, I'll kill you."_

_There was no doubt in my mind that Mama meant every word she said._

_That's when Maggie said, "She isn't your daughter – so fuck you!"_

_Mama made me laugh when she told her, "Not for all the money in the world."_

_Security arrived and pulled Mama off of Maggie. Maggie was saying she was going to press charges._

_One of the guards asked if I was all right, I told him I was and to contact Grandpa Jack and Uncle Reggie._

_They took them away, I admit I tried to keep them from taking Mama from me, she told me she was fine – to go to Mom – that she'd be right back._

_"Don't cry little one, go on, go to your Mother – do as I say."_

_I nodded, wiping the tears I hadn't realized I'd cried. I wanted to make Mama proud. So, I watched long enough to see her smiling at me before the elevator door closed._

_I went into Mom's room and sat down. I took her hand in mine, like Mama does whenever she sits with her, and I kissed the back of it, just like Mama._

_Before I knew it, I was crying like a baby._

_I cried for Mom – I wanted her to wake up – I needed her more than ever._

_I cried for Mama – I didn't want to lose her again – I didn't want to let her go ever._

_And I cried for myself. For all the lost time – the memories – the love I was denied by not having Mama in my life like I should have._

_That's when Mom called out my name._

_I glanced up and she was looking down and I didn't stop myself, I threw myself into her arms and held on._

_She wanted me to tell her what was wrong, why was I crying – that I was scaring her. I said I'd explain later that I just needed her to hold me and she did until she fell asleep._

_I'm not scared this time – I know Mom's going to be okay. She's just resting._

_This time is different – this time Mama's not going to leave – not if I can help it._

The End


	8. Lies

"Lies."

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** March 1st, 2005

**Ratings:** (USA) T / (UK) 12a / (AUS) PG

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Note:** This is the eighth story I've written in the "Dear Miranda," series. This is a direct sequel to "Lost Time."

* * *

><p>Adoption...<p>

Adoption?

It's the only thing I hear in my mind... the only word that can rip my heart from my chest.

It... it can't be true.

It's a lie.

Kendall would have told me... wouldn't she? Of course she would have. This is too important to deceive me about.

Don't take my baby from me.

I shouldn't have listened to her in the elevator. She's lied before... this is just another one.

It's only a lie.

It's my worse nightmare.

NO! I will NOT accept this falsehood... but she's so convincing.

I'll ask Jackson... he wouldn't lie to me about this. Not about this.

I won't let Maggie taunt me.

She will not make me a party to her sick imagination.

Shut up!

Shut up!

"SHUT UP!

"What's going on back there?" the police officer asks as he looks behind him.

I've spoken out loud.

"Nothing officer... everything's fine," I reply in an even tone.

I must keep calm... use your head Lena... you are falling into Maggie's hands... you are Kundera... you have walked through hell with Michael. You are stronger than Maggie Stone.

Please don't take Miranda from me... Dear God please... haven't I suffered enough?

Is this your way of punishing me? To have me know the love a mother can have for her child and then take it from me?

Is that it?

Michael must be laughing at me in Hell right now.

_Come on Lena you didn't think your goody two shoes routine was going to fool anyone did you?_

Get out of my mind you bastard!

Bianca... please... tell me it's a lie. If you do, I will supplicate myself before you. I'll do anything you want.

Stop this. You are letting Maggie get to you.

I must be strong. I have to be. I am made of iron. I will not break and I will not bend.

I will not allow Maggie to see she has caused me pain... she would only enjoy it. If Maggie thinks she knows what kind of pain I'm in... she has no idea. I should have broken her arm when I had the chance.

I will not make the same mistake twice.

You've hurt Miranda...

Oh God! Miranda?

How can I sit here and think only of myself? And I call myself a mother? You selfish woman.

Not once have I thought if Miranda was hurt by Maggie's actions. Please be all right.

Maggie is a dead woman.

She will know pain in an intimate level... one she's never imagined.

For each moment Miranda hurts... carries a bruise... a single mark... Maggie will feel my rage.

"Miss Kundera?"

I must be calm.

"Yes?"

"I've been asked to let you know that the district attorney has been notified and is waiting at the station for you.

"Thank you. Is there any word about my dau... about Miss Montgomery's daughter? Was she hurt badly?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know."

I close my eyes... I've been on this route before... I know I'll arrive at the police department shortly. It begins.

I'll answer all of Reggie's questions. I will tell him that I expect no special treatment and let him know if Maggie presses charges so will I.

Miranda... sweet heart... if you can hear me, Mama will make it better, I swear it my angel.

When I feel the car slow down, I open my eyes. I smile to myself. Jackson Montgomery is waiting at the bottom of the steps. I'm not surprised... he's an honorable man and Miranda is fortunate to have him as a Grandfather.

"Lena, are you okay?" he asks me as I'm taken from the squad car.

"I'm fine. Thank you for being here."

"Don't thank me for helping family Lena. Let Reggie do what he can, all right?"

"Of course. Jack, could you check on Miranda for me please? Maggie... I'm sure Maggie hurt her, please."

He opens the door for me as I'm escorted to the booking desk.

"Erica and Kendall are on their way as we speak."

"Good." I answer. Miranda's safety comes first... then, when I get out of here and check on her...there'll be no place for Maggie to hide.

The End


	9. Baby Shower

"Baby Shower."

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** March 2nd - 6th, 2005.

**Ratings:** (USA) T / (UK) 12a / (AUS) PG

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Notes:** This takes place after "Lies" and is the Nth story in the "Dear Miranda" series. This story took a little time getting here. I didn't have a chance to work on it and when I did, I honestly didn't like the direction it was going. I had already written five pages when I got stuck. One word - one tiny phrase was keeping me at a standstill. When I thought I'd finally figured it out, I wrote four pages - you won't find them here. I got rid of them. They didn't work. So, I went back to the part where I had the most trouble and when I changed that pesky word the story came to me. Thirteen handwritten pages later here it is. There are a few curse words involved.

* * *

><p><em>Grandma got a phone call from Grandpa Jack she didn't stay in the room when she took it so I don't know what was said. But, it scared me when she came back into the room and stared at me.<em>

_She looked at me for a long time, long enough to make me feel uncomfortable._

_I asked if there was something wrong with Mama - she told me: "Lena's fine sweetheart - I just need to speak with your Aunt for a moment."_

_Aunt Kendall looked as confused as I felt - she kissed the top of my head and followed Grandma._

_I was fine until I heard Aunt Kendall shouting: "Are you crazy?"_

_I couldn't take it anymore, I rushed out of the room and when Grandma and Aunt Kendall stopped talking, well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they were talking about me._

_Mustering all the Kane I had in me, I said: "What the Hell's going on out here!"_

_Oooh... Grandma got on her high horse, telling me not to speak to her in that manner._

_Usually, hell most of the time I would never talk to her that way. Aunt Kendall started sticking up for Grandma as well, and I took that a sign that whatever they were talking about - it wasn't good, especially if Aunt Kendall was taking Grandma's side. They can't even agree on what piece of Louis Vitton luggage for me to take to a slumber party._

_Aunt Kendall told Grandma they should talk to Mom - to clear things up._

"_HELLO! I'm still standing here!"_

_I was trying to be a grown-up, the way Mama would have wanted me to. However I don't think I managed, the pout and lord help me stomping my foot on the ground - not a good thing. It doesn't remotely scream: GROWN UP._

_Geez, all I needed to do was the Erica Kane hair flip and I was on my way to a full-blown tantrum._

_Aunt Kendall chose that time to do the wrong thing - she smiled. Taking into consideration my behavior at the moment, I can understand why she did - I probably would have done the same if it were happening to anyone else._

_I think she realized what she was doing, 'cause she stopped._

"_She has the right to know Mother."_

_Grandma looked at Aunt Kendall before nodding._

_She said they would ask Mom and as I was involved I should be in the room._

_Now - hearing this from Aunt Kendall so quickly, I became instantly suspicious. Perhaps she was telling me this so I'd stop asking. I think she must have read my mind - the next thing I know she's standing in front of me, staring at me in the eyes and told me, "It's not a trick, you can trust me."_

_Then she said the words that made me believe: Baby Shower._

_Of course, Grandma looked at Aunt Kendall as if she'd grown another head. "What are you talking about?" she asked._

_Aunt Kendall never took her eyes off me: "It's between Miranda and myself, isn't Kiddo?"_

_I couldn't say a word - I was busy swallowing, trying my best not to cry._

_She brought me into her arms and held me tight. Whatever the problem was - Aunt Kendall would be there for me. That's all I needed._

_Those damn words, they get me all the time and she knows it. She doesn't use it often and when she does, I trust her implicitly._

_I have to - she is the guardian of my deepest secret - my fondest wish._

_I didn't know it at first, but my secret, my wish began forming in my heart the time she came out to visit Mom while we were still living in Paris. Fish Face was still a constant source of misery in my life._

_God - I'll never know what Mom saw in her._

_Aunt Kendall told them that she'd watch me while they made plans to go to the movies._

_As soon as they left I headed to the bookcase where Mom kept our photo albums. I moved a couple out of the way before bringing out the one I wanted to look at._

_There wasn't anything special about it - it was an ordinary photo album. Mom had shown me the pictures in it and she always stopped before a certain page and no matter how many times I asked her to turn it, she'd always said there were no other pictures._

_For some reason, I didn't believe her and this was the perfect chance to check for myself._

_I took it over to the couch and started flipping through the pages. I had wondered from time to time, as I looked at photos from my first birthday on, why there weren't any pictures of me as a baby._

_I know now, I didn't then._

_I didn't focus on that - I kept going through the album and Aunt Kendall wanted to know what I was up to._

_Right now, I want to say: "Hello Aunt Kendall - I'm looking through a photo album - what else could I possibly be doing?"_

_I'm really trying to work on the sarcasm - but Mama gives me so many examples it's a hard habit to break._

_I told her I wanted to go through it._

"_What ever floats your boat kid."_

_She would stop me from time to time - especially if she hadn't seen a particular photograph._

_We finally got to the last page - well, the one Mom never went passed._

_I took a deep breath and I turned it._

_One - two - three - four pages._

_Nothing._

_Mom was right, there weren't any more pictures._

_I was about to close the album when I felt this sensation - this pull - I had to turn the page._

_I reached out for it and Aunt Kendall said: "Why bother? They're empty."_

_I turned to her, "I have to Aunt Kendall, I don't know why, but I have to."_

_When I did, I heard her gasp._

_The only thing I could do was stare._

_There were two photographs - ones I'd never seen before._

_One was part of a strip - the kind you get at the mall. It'd been cut in half. There was a lady - a pretty lady - back then I didn't understand what beautiful meant._

_Mama fits that now._

_She was with Mom and they were smiling._

_The strip didn't hold my attention as much as the second photo did._

_It was the other woman again - this time Aunt Kendall reached out and touched it and whispered: "Lena."_

_This was Lena?_

_This was the person I'd heard Mom and "Aunt Maggie" argued about?_

_One of their biggest arguments came after I'd met Lena for the - sorry, Mama for the first time._

_When Mom saw her, her whole face lit up - she had the biggest smile - like the one in the photograph: the baby shower photograph._

_When Mom smiles at me, I can feel how much she loves me._

_I've seen her smile lots of times, but they're different. But I've never seen her smile at Fish Face the same way. Oh, she'd smile at Fishy, but it never really reached her eyes._

_Not like it did here._

_They were happy - really happy. They looked silly with those crowns on, but it suits them: their Royal Highnesses. Mama looks rakish in her tiara._

_I loved - still do, the way Mama's hand was resting on Mom's stomach, how Mom was holding it in place with her right hand, while her left was grasping Mama's elbow._

_This unknown woman at the time, this Lena looked liked she belonged there, next to my Mother, had the right to place her hand where it was - as if I were important to her._

_I've never seen any other pictures like this one._

_There were no pictures of "Aunt Maggie" doing the same, only "Lena"._

"_Aunt Kendall, who's Lena?"_

"_What?"_

"_Her - Lena," I pointed to the picture._

"_She's someone your Mom - hey, you know what, let's put this away, before your Mom and Maggie get home."_

_Of course I whined - Aunt Kendall told me I'd have to do better than that - then she played a dirty trick, she gave me a present and took my mind off things._

_HELLO- I was six - seven years old, what did you expect?_

_I loved the new shoes. I had the perfect dress to for them..._

_GOD - I'm a KANE!_

_Before I went to sleep, Aunt Kendall asked me not to mention the pictures to Mom. I'd most likely get into trouble._

_I told her I wouldn't and as she kissed me goodnight, she made me a promise._

"_I promise I'll tell you all about the baby shower and who Lena is the next time I come to visit."_

_She was true to her word - she even brought other pictures of the baby shower. She told me to keep them safe to guard them._

_This is when I learned about Mom and Mama._

_The loved they shared - the reason why Mom smiled that special way when we bumped into Mama._

_I couldn't figure out for the longest time why Mom cried when she told Mama, "This -? this is Miranda."_

"_Miranda? Our... your Miranda?"_

_Mama cried as she knelt down and touched my face. I wasn't scared of her, I felt safe. Usually, I don't like people around me too much. I think I picked it up from Mom she'd always kept her hand on my shoulder when I was introduced to some one new._

_The only time I didn't feel scared was around my family and friends. Yet here was this virtual stranger to me and I hugged her._

_The moment was broken when I heard "Aunt Maggie" saying hello._

_I felt Mama stiffen in my arms._

_She let go slowly and stood up. I held her hand. I didn't want the moment to end or her to leave._

"_Hello Maggie. If you'll excuse me, I'm late."_

_The tone in her voice changed - she sounded hurt._

_I tugged on her hand she looked down and knelt once more._

"_Yes Miranda?"_

"_Will I see you again?"_

_Like I said, I didn't want her to leave me._

_She looked up at Mom then back to me, "I'm not sure. Be a good girl for your Mother." Then she whispered, "Wy jestescie moimi serce, moj angel. Kocham was."_

_I didn't know what she said back then, now I'll never forget._

"_You are my heart my angel. I love you."_

_She said her goodbyes and I watched her leave._

_When I was ten, I told Aunt Kendall, my wish._

_I took out the copy I'd made of the baby shower picture and I said, "I want them together Aunt Kendall. I want to take that picture... I want to see them smile that way again. I want Mama with me always. I want a baby brother or sister."_

"_You're not the only one Kiddo."_

_I have to stop, Mom's awake and Grandma says to come inside. I don't know what's going on but I have this sense of impending doom despite Aunt Kendall telling me, "It's all going to be okay."_

* * *

><p>I put my journal away in my backpack - I've taken to bringing it with me, I never know when I'll want to write.<p>

I smile at Mom - I'm so glad she's okay. She pats the side of the hospital bed and I climb up, resting my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"What's going on?" she asks as she strokes my head.

Aunt Kendall and Grandma look at each other for a second and that feeling I had - it starts growing.

"Sweetheart, we need to ask you a question," Grandma starts.

"Look, what Mother is trying to be tactful about is this. Maggie..."

Mom gasped when she heard Fish Faces' name.

"She's saying she adopted Miranda."

What?

I move away from Mom and shake my head.

"Is it true?" Grandma asks.

I turn to face Mom - she's crying.

No...

No?

NO!

GOD DAMN IT NO!

The End.


	10. Trust

"Trust."

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** March 7th – 10th, 2005

**Ratings:** (US) T / (AUS) PG / (UK) 12A

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena, mentions of Bianca/Maggie.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Note:** This is the tenth story in the "Dear Miranda" series, it follows "Baby Shower". This one has more direct dialogue between the characters. I'm not really sure this works – it's been so much easier when I didn't have the characters speaking to each other. Hmm.

* * *

><p>"Thank you again Reggie," I say as we exit the police department. I looked at him. He has grown into a handsome man.<p>

"Nah, to tell you the truth," he said as we stopped at the top of the steps, "I'm making up for a mistake."

"What do you mean?" I smile inwardly as he lightly punches his left hand. No matter how old he is, he reminds me of the teenager I met long ago.

"I thought Bianca was better off – you know, after you left..."

This surprises me; I never once believed he had a problem with my relationship with Bianca. I think my reaction prompts him to continue.

"I was wrong Lena, very wrong and I'm not above saying I'm sorry. You two never got a break and when it started looking good – the whole thing with Babe happened and you know, other things."

I nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks," he said, I could hear the relief in his voice as we walked down. "I'm going to look into what Maggie said, about Miranda. I'd like to say it's a lie..."

"But you can't."

"You're right, I can't," he looked away momentarily, "Lena, I want you to know this, Miranda loves you, I'm pretty sure you love her too," he smiles. "You should hear her when she comes back from visiting, it's "Mama Lena this, Mama Lena that." You're good for her and that's good enough for me."

I feel the heat on my cheeks. "Thank you Reggie."

"Lena?"

I turn. "Yes."

"If you're ready, I'll take you to the hospital."

"All right."

"Hey Dad, I wondered where you went to," Reggie said as he hugged his father.

"Just checking on some things," Jack replied smiling.

"Good night Reggie."

"Night Lena, talk to you later Dad?"

"Sure thing, shall we go?" Jack asked.

As we drove back I could only think of Miranda – it was plainly obvious that she had no idea what was going on. She was as surprised as I was by Maggie's disclosure. I wondered how she was doing. She was so brave, trying not to cry as I was taken away.

"Lena..."

"Yes Jack?" I replied, thankful for the intrusion.

"No matter what happens – I know you love Miranda and will always be there for her."

I looked at him. There was no way he could have heard my conversation with Reggie – none.

"Always," I believe my answer calmed any doubts he might have harbored about my feelings. "Do you have any idea how long it will take for Maggie to get released?"

She was still at the police station waiting for her attorney to arrive. I knew she would try to weasel her way out of the charges I pressed.

"No, not yet, I'm pretty sure Reggie will have one of his best assistants working on keeping Maggie locked up until everything's checked out," he replied gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Jack – bless his heart never could separate his feelings for his family from his work. It made him the best father – Uncle, but not the best D.A.

We didn't say much afterwards and I felt my eyes drifting shut. I keep seeing Miranda's face, thanking God there's no sign of Michael in her. Be strong, be brave my angel.

"Lena..."

I hear my name.

"Lena..."

I open my eyes we are nearing the hospital parking lot. I must have dozed off. "I'm sorry," I say as I sit up straight. I see the look of concern on Jack's face. "I'm fine."

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" he asked.

"What's today?"

He sighed, "It's Thursday."

"All ready?" Where had the time gone?

"Lena..."

"Jack, I know what you're going to say. Erica and Kendall have all ready read me the riot act. Before this mess with Maggie, I would have gone to sleep as soon as Bianca had woken up, which could be any moment now. But how could I possibly think about sleeping at a time like this? Miranda needs me."

"What about what you need?" he asked as he looked for a space to park.

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't have to indulge me and you can tell me it's none of my business, but when are you going to tell Bianca that you're still in love with her? This has to be hard on you seeing her this way."

Was it obvious? How could I ask myself that, why else would I be here in Pine Valley if not for Bianca and Miranda? I hadn't been back to Pine Valley – not even for Miranda, since the day I left with Mama back to Poland.

After the accidental meeting in Paris, Bianca and I spoke on the phone. Arrangements were made and Miranda was allowed to visit Mama and myself in Poland.

Miranda after I had explained Mama's illness walked over to her very slowly. "Sit down my child," Mama had told her while patting the bed.

The first words out of Miranda mouth had Mama and I crying like children.

"Slucham Babcia." (Hello Grandma)

Since that visit Bianca had been very generous, letting Kendall bring Miranda to New York where I would meet them or Chicago, where we stayed with my family whenever I had to go to the States for business.

"Lena..."

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. "I can't," I answer. "I did everything I could to make it work," I said softly. "I told her I loved her – there was never any doubt in my mind – Bianca, Bianca was a different story." I turned to look at him. "Do you know the only time she ever told me, not off-handedly but told me directly she loved me was the day she left the hospital; it was before I went back to Poland with my mother. When we spoke on the phone I would tell her before hanging up, "I love you." Do you want to know what she said, "Me too." Would it have killed her to have said the words back?" I asked rhetorically.

"I didn't know Lena, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm a grown woman, so is Bianca. I love her – I know I will always love her, but it comes at too high a price. I can't be the one to put her heart on the line anymore. I couldn't tell you if she loves me..."

"She does..." Jack replied. What have you done to her Bianca?

"From your lips to God's ear... Miranda?" I leaned forward in the car seat.

"What?"

"Is that Miranda?" I asked, pointing to the figure rushing out of the hospital. "Jack – hurry!"

The car sped up as we approached her. I opened the window, "Miranda! Stop!"

She kept running.

"Jack, try to get ahead of her."

We skidded to a stop and I had the door open as Miranda rushed by. I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"

"Never!" I tell her as I hold on as she tried to squirm out of my grasp.

"It's not fair – it's not fair!"

"Sweetheart – please stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

"How can you even touch me, let alone love me?" she cried.

"You are my daughter, no matter what anyone says."

Jack is out of the car and I wave him away. I hold on to Miranda and my heartbreaks. My daughter, my beautiful baby has been reduced to tears.

"Mama, please don't leave me, please," Miranda cries before sinking to the ground, her legs unable to support her any longer.

"Never – never."

I feel her grip tighten around me - her body shakes. I kiss the top of her head, whispering to her it will be all right. I look up and see Kendall. "What happened?" I asked.

"Let's go inside..."

Miranda trembles in my arms.

"Lena, Miranda left before Bianca could explain. Please, let's go inside," Kendall pleaded.

"Bianca – honey, you have to go back," Erica urged as Bianca walked unsteadily towards the group.

I look beyond Kendall and see Bianca making her way over. She's awake and I wasn't there – Damn you Maggie Stone.

"Miranda..."

"Keep her away from me!"

"Miranda, you don't mean that," I say.

"Baby, please..."

"Don't CALL me that, Mother."

I knew Miranda would not do anything as long as Bianca was there. "Bianca, why don't you do as your mother asks?"

"But..."

"We'll be in..."

"Matka, Nie opuszczaj mnie teraz." (Mama, don't leave me now!)

"Kigdy cie nie opuszcze – Miranda," Lena waited until she looked up. "Czy cie wierz mi? Uwierz mi?" (I will never leave you. Do you trust me? Do you believe in me?)

"Zawsze Matka, zawsze," Miranda replied quickly. (Always Mama, always)

Bianca gasped as she heard the exchange. She may not be as fluent as her daughter, but she understood enough of the conversation to know what it must have meant to Lena to hear Miranda's instant response – something she herself wasn't capable of doing in the past.

"I'll be waiting," she said as she turned around and began to walk back to the hospital entrance where she could see a group of nurses huddled at the front. Erica, Jack and Kendall took the cue and followed Bianca.

As they reached the entrance, Kendall took one more look behind her – Lena and Miranda were speaking with each other. "What did Lena say," she asked.

"I can't tell you Kendall. Some conversations between a mother and daughter are meant to be private – trust me on this."

The End.


	11. Dear Connor

"Dear Connor."

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** March 10th - 13th, 2005

**Ratings:** (US) T / (AUS) PG / (UK) 12A

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena, mentions of Bianca/Maggie.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Author's Notes:** This is the first of the two endings I have for the "Dear Miranda" series. I would like to thank all of you who've written and let me know how much you've enjoyed the stories.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Con,<em>

_How are you? Good, good. Not getting into any more trouble are you? I thought as much._

_Do you remember not too long ago you were bugging me about your favorite story?_

_Well, I had some time on my hands and I decided to write it down._

_I've gone over it and it doesn't exactly read the way I wanted but, hey, it's only you. : P _

"_Once upon a time, you know, all great stories should start off like this. Anyway, your story didn't happen right away, in fact it took almost eighteen years to come about._

_It wasn't a happily ever after one either. It had its hardships, its tragedies, misunderstandings, betrayals, anger, and deception. Basically it had everything, including love._

_Love._

_It's such a tiny word four letters long, but it can make your world change._

_It can and did make you._

_Before I was born, yeah I know, a long time ago, a woman came into town. Her arrival brought forth a change that would touch almost everyone's lives in Pine Valley._

_Who was she you ask?_

_Her name was Lena Kundera, that's right, Matka._

_How could one person affect so many? Ask yourself this: how could one drop of water change the course of a river._

_Matka came to Pine Valley to steal, to take something from Grandma's company._

_What she ended up stealing was Mom's heart instead._

* * *

><p>This is taking longer than I thought, but as you've read, it's not a cut and dried story.<p>

If it wasn't for Aunt Kendall, I wouldn't have been able to tell you half of things I have. Let me get back to the story.

* * *

><p><em>Mama and I were talking outside of the hospital. I was a mess, I didn't want to hear Mom tell me that Fish Face had adopted me, was my legal "Mother" and no matter how many prayers I'd sent to great grandma Mona, Matka would never be my mother.<em>

_I was furious with Mom, and you know how the Kane temperament is nothing to mess with._

_It took Mama about half an hour to calm me down. I love her so much Con, I hope you never have to go through any of this, or anything remotely like it._

_She kept telling me: "It's all right. It's going to be all right."_

"_How can you be sure? Mama, Matka... can I still call you that? I won't get in trouble will I?"_

"_No, never. As long as I live you can call me that," she told me and she held me tight._

_Aunt Kendall came out looking for us; she asked if we were okay. Did we think we'd go inside?_

"_It's up to Miranda," Mama answered. She looked at me and said, "Sweetheart, I won't force you to do a thing."_

"_Has she said anything yet?" I asked Aunt Kendall without looking away from Matka._

"_She hasn't said a word. She said she'd wait until you were ready."_

* * *

><p>I wasn't ready Connor; I didn't want to leave Matka's arms and walk into the hospital and listen to Mom ruin my life.<p>

Connor, you've never met "Aunt Maggie", trust me you don't want to.

* * *

><p><em>I took a deep breath and I knew it was now or never. "I'm scared," I whispered as we started walking to the hospital entrance.<em>

"_So am I Sweetheart, so am I."_

_The closer we got, the harder it became to take another step._

"_You're doing great Kiddo," Aunt Kendall said, trying to encourage me._

_My heart was beating so loud I hardly heard Aunt Kendall. Mama was at my side, our hands locked, squeezing, I think she was trying to give me some of her strength._

_We had walked up to the entrance. It was less than five feet away and I couldn't take another step. I actually looked down at my shoes._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I... I can't make, I'm telling myself to pick up my feet, take another step, but it's not working, I was panicking._

"_Kendall, give us a moment."_

_I watched as Aunt Kendall walked through the sliding glass doors. Grandpa Jack was waiting. She told him something, 'cause he looked outside and smiled at me, then, he left._

_I guess she told him what was happening and we needed a little more time._

_I felt Mama's hand on my cheek. I looked up and I saw her smiling at me. I'll never forget what she told me._

"_We can go if you want, say the word and we can disappear. They'll never find us, I promise."_

"_Really?" I was ready to go Connor._

"_But listen carefully Miranda. You'll never see your mother again. Never speak with her, or your grandparents, your Aunt Kendall, Reggie, all the people you love, who love you very much, ever again."_

_Not see Grandma or Grandpa Jack?_

"_Miranda Mona Montgomery will cease to exist."_

_WHOA! Back up there, I won't exist._

"_Lena Kundera will no longer exist."_

_Okay, that tears it._

"_Matka..."_

"_Yes."_

"_Let's go."_

* * *

><p>Connor, I swear to you I think I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, disappointment 'cause I wasn't going to face Mom.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay."<em>

_She started to turn around._

"_Matka..."_

"_Yes? We have to hurry."_

"_You're going the wrong way," I told her._

_I knew I'd made the right choice, Mama gave me one of her famous bone, crushing hugs._

"_Can't breathe..."_

"_I'm sorry Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"_

"_Fine Great."_

_She hugged me again, kissing the top of my head, you know Mom type things. And as much as I love her, it gets kind of embarrassing. We walked inside and went to Mom's room._

_When I pushed the door open, I saw Grandma, Grandpa Jack and Aunt Kendall waiting for us._

_Mom started crying, I guess she was glad I came._

* * *

><p>You can't know what it felt like to see her crying and not go to her and try to make it better, to make her stop.<p>

It hurt to see, but I remembered why we were there and I felt this chill run down my spine and for a split second, I was glad Mom was crying.

I was glad she was in pain. There was a part of me, one I didn't know about, that wanted to get even for what she'd put me through.

If Mama hadn't put her hands on my shoulders, interrupting my train of thoughts... it scared me Connor. You have to promise you won't tell Mom or Matka this, promise.

When I think about that moment, how I felt, I became aware of something: I carry the blood of Michael Cambias in me. Those thoughts of wanting Mom to feel, experience pain _had_ to come from him. I've looked him up, he wasn't a nice man Connor, and in fact he was downright evil.

And for that blink of an eye, I was as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Was there something you wanted to tell us Bianca?" Mama asked.<em>

_Mom wiped her tears away._

_I felt sick, for having those thought about her, for what was coming. I knew before she said a word, I'd changed my mind about running away._

"_When Maggie and I were in Paris..."_

_Oh no..._

"_We, we talked about a lot of things. Us, family, marriage, and adoption."_

"_Be brave," Mama whispered._

"_Maggie... Maggie thought it would be a good idea to adopt Miranda..."_

_Grandma's hand rushed to her mouth as she gasped._

"_Shit!"_

* * *

><p>Hey, don't look at me, I'm writing what Aunt Kendall said.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you always," Mama told me, I could feel her tears on my cheek.<em>

"_Maggie had contacted a lawyer about the adoption protocols for France," Mom said in a hushed tone._

_You could have heard a pin drop it was so quite._

"_She wanted to be connected to the both of us. I told her I had to think about it, that I needed time," Mom stopped and looked at Mama. "Lena had... no, I can't put the blame on her. She only wanted me to come to Poland, at the time she thought Paulina was dying."_

"_Babcia."_

"_Yes Sweetheart. Your mother is correct, my mother was hanging on by a thread and I wanted to have Bianca by my side, incase the worse happened. Luckily for us all, she went into remission long enough for you two to have spent some time together."_

"_This is all well..."_

"_Erica..."_

"_No Jack. My, our grand daughters' happiness is in question."_

_When Grandma said that, I wasn't sure which way she was headed._

"_We all want to know if Maggie is Miranda's parent, legally," Grandma said._

"_Please Bianca, just tell us, I don't think Miranda and I can take it any longer," Mama pleaded._

_While this was happening, I was having serious doubts about hearing the answer, Mom seemed to be taking forever, so I figured Maggie "Fish Face" Stone was my other, mom._

"_Grandpa?"_

"_Yes Sweetheart."_

"_I... I want you to... Mama, what's the word I'm looking for? It's when I want a judge to declare me an adult...?_

"_Emancipated."_

"_OH HELL NO! This is going to stop!"_

"_You'd do that Miranda?" Mom asked._

"_Mom, I'd rather die than have her as my other Mother."_

"_What would you do? Where would you live?"_

"_Bianca! You can't seriously think we'd allow this to happen. She's only fifteen, Jack you'll do no such thing."_

"_Mom stop! I need to know what Miranda would do," Mom told her._

"_I'd live with Matka, that's all right, isn't it Matka?"_

_I hadn't given it any thought. I know she said we could run away, but I didn't think it would have happened. Knowing her she would have sat me down and explained things to me and I probably would've changed my mind._

"_If that's what you truly want, yes you could live with me."_

"_Uncle Jack..."_

"_Yes Honey."_

"_Can you change my will please," Mom looked at me and I couldn't look away. "If something ever happens to me before Miranda becomes an adult, I want Lena to have legal guardianship of her..."_

"_Does that mean?"_

"_Maggie is not, nor will she ever be your legal mother."_

"_YES!" I shouted. I turned around and hugged Mama. I heard her say, "Thank you Bianca, thank you for this gift."_

"_I'll get to it in the morning."_

"_Thank you Uncle Jack."_

"_Well, congratulations Lena."_

"_What Kendall?"_

"_You're a mom and it's a girl." Aunt Kendall laughed. She has the oddest sense of humor at times, but you all ready know that._

"_Kendall, I'll have you know I've been a "Mom" for quite some time now, but thank you anyway."_

"_Now that that's taken care of, I think I'll head out."_

_They came and hugged me goodbye. Grandma spoke with Mama for a minute before doing something that surprised everyone._

_She gave Mama a hug, she told her something that made her cry. I was about to give Grandma a piece of my mind when Mama said, "Thank you Erica."_

_Huh?_

_Mama and Aunt Kendall spoke before she gave me a kiss goodbye. But you know Aunt Kendall, she couldn't just leave, no she had to tell me: "You've got a big set there kid."_

_When she left I asked Mama, she went to the door, pulled it open and shouted, "KENDALL!"_

_I could hear her laugh all the way down the hall. After everyone left, it was just the three of us. Mom and Mama spent most of the night talking. I fell asleep. Mama woke me up in the morning and took me to BJ's for breakfast, then she drove me home._

_I had to tell her how to get there as she'd never seen where Mom and I live. The closer we got, the odder she acted. She kept leaning forward, looking out as if she were looking for something._

"_Turn right..."_

"_You live here?"_

"_Yeah, I really love it, school was..."_

"_Nearby..."_

_She kept asking me all these questions, I couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Mom told me she bought the house before I was born. We've lived here since we got back from Paris._

_By the time we pulled into the driveway Mama was crying and it made me nervous. We went inside and I showed her around, I told her she could sleep in Mom's room if she wanted._

_I was too wiped out, so I gave her a kiss goodnight and went to my room. Mom was released from the hospital a day later and we had a long talk._

_Uncle Reggie called and told us that Maggie was claiming she didn't touch me. I had to show Mom the proof, when she saw the bruises on my arms, she was livid. Mama had to talk her out of going to the police department and well, opening a can of whoop ass, another Aunt Kendall favorite._

_Mama had to stay in town for about a month, with the trial and everything. In the end Maggie, "Ol Fish Face" spent some time in jail, not enough according to both Mom and Mama._

_I was crying my eyes out when we took Mama to the airport. She told me she'd call as soon as she got home. I didn't want her to leave, she held on to me for as long as she could before the announcement for her flight came over the speakers._

_Mom was trying not to cry, I could tell she didn't want Mama to leave either. They said goodbye to each other and Mama started to walk towards the boarding gate._

_Mom called out to Mama._

_Mama stopped and turned around._

"_I... I'm not sorry for the way I feel for you. You touched my heart and I will always treasure that... have a safe flight."_

_Huh. I'm not sure why, but they were both crying at this point. Mama said Mom's name in a way I'd never heard before, "Bianca."_

_We, you and I have heard it since. It's the one that makes us want to leave the room, "Cause when Mama says it, it's not like they notice we're in the room anymore. Anyway, Mama says, "Bianca," drops her carry on and lays one on Mom. She kisses her doofus._

_After I closed my mouth, I started jumping up and down, shouting, "YES! YES! YES!"_

_They announced the final boarding for Mama's flight._

"_I love you," Mom said._

"_Oh Bianca, I love you too."_

"_Excuse me Madam, you'll have to board now or miss the flight."_

"_I have to go."_

"_I'll be waiting for your call."_

"_Okay." Mama gave me a hug and quick kiss, told me to look after Mom and myself before boarding the plane._

* * *

><p>Now, before you get ahead of yourself, Mom and Mama didn't get back together right away, they took it slow, doing some of the things they apparently didn't do the first time around, like date.<p>

* * *

><p><em>On my sixteenth birthday, Mama came to town and the day before my party Mama asked<em>_ me into the living room. She was acting nervous. I asked her what was wrong, she told me she would explain shortly._

_She called Mom into the living room as well. Here we are sitting on the couch both wondering what was going on._

"_Miranda..."_

"_Yes Mama..."_

"_Are you happy that your mother and I are seeing each other?"_

_I couldn't help but say, "Well, DUH!"_

_She gave me such a look._

"_I'm sorry Matka. Yes, I'm very happy that you and Mom are seeing each other."_

"_Jezeli pytam wasze zezwolenie zenic sie jej?"_

"_What?" I couldn't have heard that right._

"_I said, "And if I ask your permission to marry her?"_

_I did hear it right._

"_WHAT?" Mom blurted out._

"_Bianca, long ago I asked you to wait, for this ring."_

"_Oh my lord."_

"_To let me put it on your finger, to make it official..._

"_You kept them?"_

"_They are as much a part of me as you and Miranda are," Mama looked at me. "Miranda, may I have your permission?"_

_I nodded my head like one of those bobble, headed dolls._

_"Dziekuja Sweetheart. Bianca Montgomery will you marry me?"_

_Mom jumped into Mama's arms, "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you."_

_I had to clear my throat a few times to get them to break up. I know they don't think I know when Matka stopped sleeping in the study and started sleeping with..._

_Never mind._

_Let's see, Matka proposed, Mom accepted, they got married, the end._

_Oh, you Connor come two years later._

_Matka has a cousin in Chicago, you know, Janus. We've never kept it a secret from you and Cousin Janus is pretty cool anyway. Because of him, here you are._

_Connor Montgomery-Kundera._

_There you have it. Like I said before, it's not exactly a fairy tale and I guess I couldn't write it like I wanted to, but I hope you'll understand what a special family you were born into._

_Oh, just to let you know, I was the one who took the baby shower picture this time. You know, the one with Mom and Matka, it looks like mine._

_I may not say this too often Connor but, I'm glad you're here._

_Love your sister,_

_Miranda M. Montgomery-Kundera_

The End.


	12. Promises Kept

"Promise Kept"

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** March 13th – 15th, 2005

**Ratings:** (US) T / (AUS) PG / (UK) 12A

**Couple:** Bianca/Lena, mentions of Bianca/Maggie.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

**Notes:** This is the second ending of the "Dear Miranda" series. I hope you'll like this one as much as "Dear Connor." I will admit that I do bring up a certain situation, but I knew that it had to be here. I could not envision the character in question acting any other way. Have I intrigued you yet? NO... nuts.

* * *

><p>Miranda and I walked into the hospital, each of us awaiting an unknown future – we would both know shortly if Maggie had adopted my baby girl.<p>

I admit I wanted to run – to take Miranda far away from the pain she's suffering at the moment. Yet that would have been the cowardly thing – the easy thing, and that's something I would not do.

With each step I took I felt myself being drawn towards an almost certain anguish. I had told Miranda she would always be my daughter – the daughter of my heart and soul. It was true but if things turned out the way I feared – what Maggie had taken pleasure in telling me was in fact the truth, would I still be able to see Miranda?

Knowing Maggie – she'd take delight in once again keeping me from someone I loved. All these years wasted because of her. I should have been there at Miranda's first birthday – her first tooth – her first steps, the joys of her first love and the pain of its lost.

Babe Chandler – the woman who claimed to be Bianca's best friend, had Bianca's best interest in heart was nothing more than an opportunist. All the time she had Miranda, all the pain she could have prevented. Hell would be too good for her.

Maggie Stone, I knew I could have stayed up all night and not have finished with what I felt for her.

I would not let my sentiment – my gratefulness that Bianca... No, I should have been the one Bianca turned to, not Maggie.

Bianca, yes, even Bianca kept me from my child.

"Mama – are you okay?"

She calls me that, for how much longer.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Matka..."

I smile. Whenever she calls me Matka, I know she's being serious. "Yes my Angel."

"Matka – whatever happens – if it turns out that Maggie adopted me, I want you to know, you'll always be my Matka, 'til the day I die. Kocham was Matka."

This girl – this young woman has the best traits of Bianca running through her veins. No matter what I felt earlier, Bianca had raised Miranda to be a kind and loving individual. "Kocham was my angel, my heart."

"Umm, I hate to interrupt."

"We're coming Kendall."

We took the elevator to the third floor, as the doors opened I saw Erica and Jack waiting for us outside Bianca's room.

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked.

"We're fine."

"Thank you Lena..."

"For what Erica?"

"For being here for Miranda and Bianca."

"Erica," I shook my head, "No thanks are needed."

"Grandpa Jack..."

"Yes Sweetheart."

"I... nothing, forget it. I may want to ask you something later, if you don't mind," Miranda asked.

"All right."

"Why don't we go inside," Erica suggested.

Jack opened the door, Erica entered followed by Kendall.

"Would you give us a moment?" I asked.

Jack nodded and joined the others.

I licked my lips – taking Miranda's hands in mine, I squeezed them tightly. "Miranda, I want to you know right now, if I could adopt you, I would."

"Do... do you mean that Matka?"

"I would never say something like this in jest Miranda. I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

Miranda slipped her hands out of mine and hugged me. I couldn't help but say, "Air becoming an issue." I laughed as she groaned.

We smiled at each other – I pushed the door opened and we walked in. Bianca turned her attention from her Mother and on to us. I cleared my throat. "Bianca... I... I didn't have the chance to say this earlier, but its good to see you up."

"Thank you Lena. I hear you've been quite the Godsend. Thank you for coming on such short notice and taking care of Miranda for me. Mom tells me you haven't been getting much in the way of sleep. Is that true?"

I looked quickly towards Erica. "As I told your mother earlier, there's no need to thank me and I'll be getting some sleep shortly."

"Can we cut to the chase all ready?"

"Miranda!"

"Really," Erica huffed.

"Miranda, you will treat your mother with respect. Are we clear on this?" I admonished.

"Yes Mama."

"Hey Lena, are you the only one that will work for?"

"Kendall..."

"Just asking that's all."

"Bianca, although I don't agree or approve of the way she asked, Miranda does have a point. We are all waiting to hear the truth. Is Maggie – did Maggie adopt Miranda?"

"Wait!"

"What is it Miranda."

"Grandpa Jack..."

"Yes honey."

"If Mom says yes – I would like you to recommend someone to me. Someone who'll start emancipation proceedings – 'cause there is no way in hell I'll stay with her – not if I can help it."

"Oh my God!"

"You can't think I'd actually stay with you, did you?"

"Miranda, stop this right now!"

"But Matka..."

"No!"

"But I thought..."

"You though of nothing. Do you see what you've done? What your words, your behavior has done to your mother?" I gestured towards Bianca who was crying. "You know I love you – but I can not allow you to treat her this way. She has not given us the answer and you have not given her the benefit of the doubt, something I myself am guilty of."

"You're taking her side?"

"There are no sides – there is only you and your mother."

"Stop... please stop."

Miranda and I both turn to look at Bianca.

"Don't fight anymore – I can't stand to see you both like this..."

"We wouldn't be like this Mom if..."

"Before you say another word – think very carefully young lady. If you disrespect your mother – you will be disrespecting me and your family as well," I told her.

"That's not fair Matka!"

"No, its not. Do you have anything else you want to say?" I waited. I hadn't meant to be so harsh with her – but my damn protective streak decided to make an appearance. What I had told Jack earlier was true: I still love Bianca and I wouldn't allow anyone – not even Miranda to harm her. This made my behavior erratic at times.

Now matter how old Miranda was at the moment – she was still a child. She hasn't had enough experience to know how to pull back – to step away from the precipice. I knew if she didn't stop now, her relationship with Bianca would be damaged – possibly beyond repair.

"I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be, but don't let your anger dictate your actions, your words."

Miranda took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She stared at me as she said, "Can we please get this over with?"

"Yeah, I gotta get home..."

"For heaven's sake Kendall."

I smiled, a commodity that was becoming precious to me. Trust Kendall to say something to break the tension. I mouthed "Thanks."

She winked back. She is a handful at times.

"Maggie didn't adopt you."

"THANK YOU GOD!" Kendall shouted.

I also gave a silent prayer of thanks. I thought Miranda would have been more excited, happier than she was, but she hadn't said a word. She was in fact staring very intently at Bianca.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy Sweetheart?" I asked.

"You aren't finished, are you Mom?"

I didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom... Mom and I know each other pretty well. Sometimes we'll know what the others thinking or finish each others statements..."

"Yes we do," Bianca acknowledged.

"What is it? What haven't you said Mom."

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I told you Maggie didn't adopt you – that much is the truth. What I didn't have a chance to say before Kendall decided she was going to wake the whole floor was this. She – Maggie may not have adopted you Miranda, but, she does have legal guardianship over you... in case something were to happen to me."

"You have got to be fucking kidding!"

"Kendall!" Bianca and I both shouted.

"What? Just because you don't say it doesn't mean you didn't think it. Give me a break!"

"I have to agree with Kendall, although not as colorfully dear," Erica said. "Bianca, why didn't you ever tell us?" she asked.

"I wasn't thinking..."

I heard Miranda mutter, "You can say that again," under her breath. I decided she'd made a good point and let it slide.

"You can say that again!"

Miranda and I quickly looked at Kendall. What was it with this family?

"Look, I made a mistake – one I'm paying for right now, but at the time, I was... my only concern was Miranda's well-being. We were living in Paris – I wasn't sure if we were ever coming back to Pine Valley. I needed to make sure Miranda would be taken care of."

"By her?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"Miranda..."

"Do you think I could ever be safe with someone who'd do this?" Miranda pulled up her sleeves.

"I'm going to kill her," I said as soon as I saw the bruises on Miranda's arms. I know I had said that before, when I hadn't seen the evidence of Maggie's handiwork. Now, I had to avenge my daughter.

"Lena..."

"Matka!"

"Jack do something!"

"Lena stop!"

I paused at the door.

"Use your head, think about what you told Miranda earlier. "Don't let your anger dictate your actions."

Of all the times to have my words thrown back at me, he's right and I know it.

"Baby... Miranda, come here."

She seemed reluctant to do so. "Go to you Mother, go to her," I said.

I watched as Bianca gently examined Miranda's arms – fresh tears streaming down her face.

My family.

What should have been my family.

I had to leave and soon.

It goes against every part of my being, but I'm not sure I could survive another heartache.

"... Maggie?"

"She's at the police station," Jack replied.

Obviously Bianca had asked for Maggie's whereabouts.

"Lena..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I am. You look exhausted. Please get some rest. I'd... I'd like to speak with you in the morning, if that's okay?"

"But..."

"Matka – Mom's right. You haven't really slept the last few days – please, for me?"

I smiled. She's good. No batting of the eyes. Simply showing her concern for my well-being. "Kendall, could I impose on you to drop me off at the Pine Valley Inn?"

"Why not, I've got nothing else to do."

"You're sure," I asked once more.

"Matka it's fine. You won't have to worry about me. I'll go home with Grandma and Grandpa Jack."

How can I not worry about you? Hmm? "All right," I walked towards Bianca and Miranda and I gave Miranda a kiss good night. "I'll... I'll see you tomorrow. Be good for your grandparents."

I had turned around and started to take a step to the door when I felt myself being held back. Looking I saw Bianca had a hold of my hand – she pulled me gently closer.

I bent over – I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here – thank you."

I pulled back and before I could stop myself, I raised her hand to my lips. I knew I had lost once more as I spoke these words. "If you need me – anything – all you have to do is say so."

I felt my heart fly as I watched Bianca's face light up.

"I'll keep you too that."

"Have you two finished making cow eyes at each other or what?"

"Aunt Kendall..."

"Yeah Kiddo."

"I have two words for you: Buzz kill," Miranda huffed.

Kendall's laugh filled the hospital room. "Nah, they're just getting started.

As we left the hospital, Kendall's words echoed in my head: "They're just getting started."

* * *

><p>To: TrippleMMM<p>

From: Lkundera

Subject: Plans.

Miranda,

I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I can't wait to see you and your mother again, and to celebrate your birthday.

You know if it wasn't for work, I would have stayed longer, but that's the way the cookie bounces? Is that right? What kind of cookie bounces Miranda?

Maggie's plea bargain made my staying longer unnecessary. These last seven months have been trying – I find I miss you more than ever, if that's possible.

The whole experience with your mother and Maggie put many things into prospective for me.

I have to make more time for the people I love. So, I decided to accept the transfer.

I'll be working out of Chicago.

We'll be able to see each other more frequently – and there's the question I want to ask your mother – the one I spoke to you about.

I have to finish packing.

I'll see you soon,

Love,

Matka.

* * *

><p>"How are things going with you and Bianca?" Kendall asked as they drove into town.<p>

"They're going. And you – no one of interest?"

"Oh there's always someone of interest – I just need to stay that way."

Ah Kendall, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone quite like you even if I tried. "They don't know I'm here do they? They aren't expecting me until tomorrow."

"Nope – your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"Will you be staying at the Inn the entire time?"

"Only tonight I hope."

"When do you want us to meet you tomorrow? You and your surprises."

"At eight. You know, I can't believe Erica agreed so quickly."

"Lena," Kendall looked to the right. "Mom respects you – Hell, I might even be tempted to say, she likes you – a lot. And you all ready know how Jackson feels."

"He's truly one of a kind."

"You can say that again."

They drove in silence the rest of the short trip. Kendall pulled into the Pine Valley Inn entrance. "Do you want me to come up?" she asked as Lena got out of the car.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for the lift."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I'm nervous – my palms are sweating – my mouth is dry. I rang the doorbell and I can hear Miranda's voice on the other side.

"I got it Mom."

I'm so happy that they've patched things up. I was worried how Miranda would deal with what she learned shortly before I left.

"Matka? Mom – it's Matka!" she shouted as she hugged me.

"Lena?"

Seeing Bianca coming from the kitchen – a dishrag draped over her shoulder makes me smile. Miranda lets me go and stands to the side.

"What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow night," she asks. My smile grew bigger after she kissed me.

I hear the door close and I see Miranda walking backward saying, "I'll give you two some privacy.

"Hello..."

"Hi."

The kiss we shared next lasted longer than the previous one.

"Are you two coming up for air any time soon?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Umm, Kendall?" I managed to say as I detached myself from Bianca's body.

"Hey there Sweet cheeks."

"But..."

What was going on? I watched as Erica, Jack, Reggie, Lilly, Miranda and some man I didn't know filed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"A little birdie told me..."

"Kendall..."

"Hey, I didn't say a thing. Bianca invited us over."

"Bianca?" How did she find out? If it wasn't Kendall and I hadn't told Bianca that only left: "Miranda?"

"Let's see... let's not forget Reggie, Jack, Lilly and Judge..."

"Judge?"

"Hey Binks, are you sure you want to do this – Lena seems to be stuck in a rut," Kendall asked smiling.

"Kendall, stop it. Can't you see she's surprised?"

"Jack, would you be a dear and get me a glass of cider – something tells me its going to be a long night."

"Of course Sweetheart. Lilly, would you like some?"

"Yes please. Are they going to get married? That's what you said."

"Married?"

"Mom, you gotta do something – Mama's having a meltdown."

Bianca takes me by the hand and I follow her out of the living room and into her bedroom. We sit down.

"I know you're surprised by this..."

I could only nod.

"Lena – I never stopped loving you," Bianca whispered. "It may not have seemed that way and I'm sorry I didn't take care of us when I should have and I can never give you back all that you've lost, you and Miranda. But the fact remains – I love you. I'm in love with you. Maggie – she was a mistake – one I had to live though. If I hadn't, I would have never known – truly known how much I missed you."

She reached behind her – to the nightstand.

"Almost sixteen years ago I made a promise to you and in front of our friends and family I'd like to keep it."

Her hands trembled as she place a worn velvet bag in my hands.

"Bianca..."

"All you have to say is yes. Will you marry me? Will you let me show you how bright our future can be?"

I looked down at the bag, at what it represented. "Bianca – if I say no – will you take Miranda from me?" I don't think she expected to hear my question.

"Nn-no. I... I wouldn't do that. I had Uncle Jack draw up new guardianship papers two months ago. If – I – I won't take her away." She stood up and started walking away.

"Bianca... wait!" I went to her – "Come with me." I took her back into the living room where everyone waited.

"Bianca honey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mom – I'm sorry everyone..."

"Bianca is sorry because I didn't say yes."

"Oh Sweetheart..." Erica started to move forward.

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I didn't say yes, yet. I need to do two things first. Erica, Jackson, may I have Bianca's hand in marriage?"

"Of course you can Lena, you have our blessings."

"Welcome officially to the family Lena."

"Thank you – Miranda, will you give us your blessings?"

"Yes Matka! Yes."

Everyone congratulated us. Soon Judge Baldwin, an old friend of Jacks' called us together to perform the ceremony.

"Usually this is where I would start by saying, "Dearly Beloved." But I spoke with Ms. Montgomery earlier and she explained to me that she wanted to say something to Ms. Kundera – so, Ms. Montgomery."

"Thank you, your honor. We all know Lena – her past – my past and how we're linked together, but there's something you don't know. I told Lena it's taken us sixteen years to get to this place, this moment and I want to say this: "This is our future..."

My heart skipped a beat as the past came rushing to greet me as Bianca held the ring in her fingers.

"This ring is the promise we're making each other." She slipped the ring on my finger and as she finished speaking I realized something. "I promise you Lena, we're going to have a future together and it starts right now."

She'd kept her promise.

The End.


End file.
